


Angel's Kisses

by PattRose



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Christmas Story, Friendship, Gen, cocktail story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo is having an extremely bad day and Abe wants Henry to make her a special drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Kisses

Angel’s Kisses  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jo is having an extremely bad day and Abe wants Henry to make her a special drink. 

The bell chimed to let Abe know that someone came in. He walked in and found Jo Martinez looking at a certain rocking chair on display.

“Jo, what are you doing here?” Abe asked.

“I’m doing some Christmas shopping. I’ve come in like five times and every time this chair calls out to me. So, I think I’m going to buy it. I like the way it folds down so I could put it in the trunk of the cab to move it. It’s beautiful and I have to have it.”

Abe smiled and said, “Long day at work?”

“The longest, I just wanted to stop by and get this and then go home for a drink. I’ll drown my sorrows,” she said, dramatically.

“Henry is upstairs, let’s go up there and have him make us a drink. He’s got a special one that would be perfect for you, Jo.”

Abe locked the front door, turned the sign around and led her up the stairs. Henry was surprised to see either of them. He was working on something as usual. “Hi…”

“Henry, we need three Angel’s Kisses, right now,” Abe ordered.

“Bad day, Jo?” Henry asked.

“Yes. What’s this Angel’s Kiss?”

“Watch the master. It’s a layered drink and it takes practice to get it just right.” Henry pulled out his ingredients and started to build the drink. He took three Pousse-café glasses out and set them on the counter. He then layered equally, White Crème Cacao, Slow Gin, Brandy and light cream. When he was done, he looked up and saw them both smiling at him.

“I told you I was a master at this. Now, drink up. It’ll help you forget your worries.”

All three of them took the drink and started drinking. Jo’s eyes lit up when she tasted it. It was delicious and she wished she knew as much about mixed drinks as Henry did. He always seemed to have a perfect one for whatever reason.

“Jo is going to buy the rocking chair for a Christmas gift,” Abe said.

“Which rocking chair? You have five or six down there,” Henry pointed out.

“The one that you love,” Abe added.

“Who is the lucky person that’s getting that?” Henry asked.

“Me… I decided while I was drinking this that it would be a perfect relaxing chair when I get home. I want to keep it for myself. Merry Christmas to me.”

Both men smiled and continued drinking their drink. It was nice that Jo stopped by now and then because both men liked her very much. She was becoming a friend.

“Would you like another?” Henry asked.

“No, I want to pay for my chair and take a cab home before I’m sleeping. Thank you so much for the drink. Abe, do you mind selling me the chair tonight?”

“Come on, we’ll go downstairs and get it all taken care of. I’ll even call for your cab.”

“Bye, Henry,” she called out over her shoulder following Abe.

“Bye ,Jo, we’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night with your chair.”

Henry put everything away and smiled as he glanced out the window and saw the chair being put into the back seat of the cab. A light snow was beginning to fall, making Henry believe that it was beginning to look a lot like Christmas.


End file.
